Shōda Shinoe
|gender = Female |age = 18 |birthday = September 16 |height = 157 cm (5'2") |weight = 44.5 kg (98 lbs) |bloodtype = O |status = Active |likes = Flowers, quiet, simplicity |dislikes = Complexity, destruction, her sister |occupation = Commander of "Black Lizard" |affiliation = Port Mafia |ability_name = |reference = Shōda Shinoe (the poet)'s tanka anthopology |japanese = Koshimizu Ami }} is a member of the Port Mafia and working under the Black Lizard team as one of the Commanders. Appearance Shinoe is of average height, and she is small-framed. She has long, messy brown hair. She often has strands of hair falling over her face. She likes to wear flowers in her hair. Her eyes are a soft violet color, and she is known to have a piercing gaze. Her skin is a bit on the pale side, and she has burn scars on her torso. While her outfits vary, she always wears a black overcoat, but it is almost always draped over her shoulders. Personality Shinoe is a serious and aloof girl who prefers to keep to herself. She is always calm and collecting, choosing to think things through before acting. She is hard-working and practical, and she is quite intelligent. She holds a cynical viewpoint of the world, and she is not very trusting of others. She tends to be over critical of herself as well as others. She holds grudges for a long time, as displayed by her relationship with her sister. She values simplicity and hates when things are too complex. She prefers to get right to the point and not mess around with too many details. Despite her destructive ability, she has said that she hates destruction, saying that destroying things is all humans know how to do. Ability : She can create explosions of various sizes just by pointing to a spot. The explosions are powerful enough to send people and objects close to it flying. The explosions are accompanied by a blinding flash. She can control how far the explosion spreads and who is affected by it. The bigger the explosion, the more energy it takes from her. * : A force-field type of enclosure surrounds the target and implodes, drawing in any objects and debris in the area to attack the target. It puts intense pressure on the target, and itt can cause them to bleed out of their ears, mouth, and eyes. It is characterized by the distinct ringing in the ears before and after the attack. To activate this, she says "The heavy bone must be a teacher's. The small skulls beside it must be students gathered around" (Ōki na hone wa sensei. Naran no soba ni chīsaki atama no hone atsumari). This is one of Shouda Shinoe's tankas. Background Shinoe was born to a newly married man and woman. The woman had a daughter, Fumiko, who was Shinoe's half sister. At the age of twelve, Shinoe began feeling immense power in her body. She felt that it had to be unleashed. When it started causing her pain, her parents tried to help. However, this pain resulted in a huge explosion that destroyed the whole house. Shinoe sustained burns, but her parents had been blown to nothingness. This explosion was caused by her losing control of her ability, Sange. Fortunately, Fumiko was out of the house when the explosion occurred, and she survived. However, Fumiko was enraged that Shinoe had killed their parents, and she abandoned Shinoe and traveled far away. Orphaned, homeless, and injured, Shinoe wandered around the streets. She had no idea what she was looking for, or even what to do. After a few weeks, she considered just lying under a bridge to die. However, she was found by Port Mafia members who had heard of her power. They took her and made her the newest member of the Port Mafia. There, she rested and healed until she was able to be trained in combat. After her training, she was sent into the field to do missions. Over the years, she has become one of the mafia's most reliable and dangerous members. Trivia *Her favorite food is oden, which her mother used to make from scratch for her. She often eats it when she is upset. *She is often sent on assassination missions or destruction missions because of the nature of her ability. *Her mother used to enjoy picking flowers and wearing them in her hair, and Shinoe picked that up from her. *Shinoe and Fumiko are almost complete foils. For example, Shinoe's theme is centered around destruction while Fumiko's theme is more along the lines of preservation and creation. Quotes *''"Humans are monsters, you see. All we know how to do is destroy. Even when doing something so small as picking flowers, we take the life of nature's creations. And yet, we cannot help ourselves."'' *''"My ability is destructive, but I will use it if it helps complete my mission!"'' *''"You abandoned me! I'll never forgive you!"'' (to Hayashi Fumiko) *''"Is this all you can do, neesan? Can you not kill your little sister? The precious little sister you abandoned all those years ago?"'' (to Hayashi Fumiko) Category:Bungō Stray Dogs